


超级英雄、坏掉的柜门与芥末法棍

by BucKetongtong



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucKetongtong/pseuds/BucKetongtong
Summary: 弗莱迪生气了，而比利一心只想着怎么哄他开心。





	超级英雄、坏掉的柜门与芥末法棍

**Author's Note:**

> 电影设定 
> 
> 可爱是他们的 ooc是我的
> 
> 时间线：过去式是17岁 现在时是17岁暑假
> 
> 双向暗恋
> 
> 看似小甜饼实则沙雕文

这不能怪我。

就像人们总喜欢在大脑里单曲循环一样，比利•巴特森这时一边像个吃饭机器一样把戳烂了的玉米粒往嘴里塞一边闷闷地想。

这不能怪我。

 

“我吃完了。”

“我吃完了。”

他和弗莱迪同时站起来，对视了一眼。

沉默。

“那我再吃会儿。”比利叹口气又坐回去。

弗莱迪从鼻子发出哼声，拄着那根吵吵闹闹的拐杖上楼了。

“瞧，他们又闹变扭了。”达拉摊手。

“嘿，是我赌赢了，他们这个月又吵架了。”尤金推推佩德罗。

佩德罗瞥了比利一眼发出一声很响的“嘘”。

“比利，别再戳玉米粒了，”玛丽揉揉眉心，“戳碎盘子是要罚打扫厕所一周的。”

 

比利终于放下叉子。最近他们经常吵架，比之前每一次都频繁，不知道为什么，可能本来就没有原因。

他觉得自己现在看起来像个独居老人。

 

“你们不觉得比利现在像个独居老人吗？”达拉说着被自己的话逗笑了。

佩德罗又发出一声更大声的“嘘”。

 

独居老人17岁的比利•巴特森盯着盘里两粒不成形的玉米粒一言不发。

到底是从什么开始变成这样？

 

一个月前。

弗莱迪像只猫一样趴在书桌上对着面前的电脑敲敲打打。

“比利？”他懒洋洋地喊。

“怎么了。”比利从上铺跳下来，双手撑在桌子上。

弗莱迪看了眼身边大男孩骨节分明的手，咳嗽了一声说：“玛丽发了新邮件。”

比利看着弗莱迪移动鼠标点开邮件，才把视线转移到屏幕上。

“昨天我救下了一个小女孩，看上去是小学生的样子，我答应给她一张比利（她说想要红色的火花手指队长的）的签名照，你们有空邮过来吗？”比利一个字一个字地念。

弗莱迪往下滑页面：“PS：比利，恭喜你火了。”

“这算什么？”弗莱迪一下子直起身子来撞着了比利的肩，后者吃痛地哼了一声。

“你是什么电影明星吗？”弗莱迪从比利手臂下钻出来，对着他上下打量一番。

“什么意思？”比利问他，他承认自己总是跟不上弗莱迪的思维跨度。

“为什么人人都要你的签名？”弗莱迪听上去有点不高兴。

“这不好吗？难道你一开始不是这么期望的吗，超英经理人？”

这不好吗？弗莱迪甚至搞不明白自己为什么生气。

“我不知道，我只是感觉有点烦。”他摆摆手，柱上拐杖打算逃离这个小房间。

签名。红色的沙赞。红色的。

哦，比利似乎知道他为什么生气了。

“嗨，弗莱迪，”他拦下他，“别生气，之前不是也有人要找你合影吗？”

弗莱迪脚步一顿，眉头皱在一起，他揉了揉一头卷发，“不，不是，我不会为了这种事情……”说着他又揉了一把，“你不懂。”小房间里的烦躁又添了几分。

弗莱迪摔上房门走了。走廊里回响起拐杖敲击地面的声音。

 

好吧，这下是真的生气了。

比利没想到这只是个开始。

 

如何哄好室友好兄弟兼暗恋对象？

①陪他拍超级英雄视频

“弗莱迪？”比利向下铺试探。

“嗯？”下铺传来轻轻的回应。

好，弗莱迪终于肯回话了。比利选手终于迈出了一大步。

“周末一起拍视频吗，你的频道最近好久没更新了不是吗？”

“哦。”弗莱迪似乎在看手机。

好的，比利选手又迈出了一步。

“什么？不要。”弗莱迪突然变了卦。

“为什么？你之前不最喜欢干这个吗？”比利不解。

弗莱迪随意嗯了几声回去。

比利选手选择默默退回一步。

 

跟好室友好兄弟兼暗恋对象生闷气绝对是世界上最难的事情。

弗莱迪无时无刻不这么觉得。

他完全可以告诉比利自己为什么生气。

他，弗莱迪，一名成熟（自认为）男性因为吃醋已经生了三天闷气了。

这谁能说出口。弗莱迪无奈地把脸埋进手心。

最开始是比利被很多人要求合影，这种时候弗莱迪总是拄着拐默默走到一旁，看着被团团围住的超级英雄暗自不爽，有的时候他会自己跑开，霸占随便那条街旁的长椅，用眼神凶走一对对想要分享长椅的情侣，默默地等比利来找他。

他的频道确实好久没更新了，当时那个无论怎么样也想大红一番的小孩大概怎么也不会想到，有一天自己起了“私心”。

 

有的时候，他想让所有人都知道比利有多好，有的时候又想把他藏起来不给人看。

 

在他眼里，比利总是自带着亮闪闪的闪光，变成沙赞的时候是，不是沙赞的时候也是。

相比之下，弗莱迪，可怜巴巴的残疾儿童……他长长地叹口气，把旁边睡着的同桌吓醒了。

好吧，他承认是自己一直在损他。这是爱的一种表现，弗莱迪确信。

这个台阶他是下不了了。

只好等迟钝的超级英雄来救场。

弗莱迪越想越郁闷。

老师机关枪般的讲解还在继续，天气还是很热，他的同桌又沉沉地睡了过去。

 

如何哄好室友好兄弟兼暗恋对象？

②陪他出去吃大餐（指他最喜欢的快餐店）

最近两天他们的关系总算缓和了一些。趁着这个机会，比利成功地把弗莱迪约了出去，即使那时候他结巴了三次还是四次，这也是比利选手的一大步。

比利顶着黑眼圈在卫生间里走来走去试图让自己打起精神。鬼知道为什么他会在前一天连夜准备措辞，就差拿张纸记下来了，顺便想了一下该穿什么，再顺便想了一下该点什么，再再顺便想了一下这算不算第一次约会。

结果显而易见，在弗莱迪滔滔不绝地谈论蝙蝠侠到底有几套紧身服时，比利不争气地坐着睡着了。

气得弗莱迪当场大喊沙赞抱着他的小拐飞走，比利在被电闪雷劈吓醒的同时一不小心打翻了茶杯。

最后他赔了茶杯钱。

 

事实证明，等迟钝的超级英雄还不如弗莱迪凭空造出一段台阶来得实际。

是时候结束这场闹剧了。弗莱迪气势汹汹地从快餐店出来，找个隐蔽的地方变身回去，拄着拐杖在地上瞎敲出一段不知道在哪听过的旋律。

比利喜欢什么？

偷自己的零食，抢自己的糖，翻来翻去弄得床板嘎吱响吵得自己睡不了觉，不对。

送零食和糖可真是一点创意都没有，送床板倒是挺有新意只不过会被误解成一些别的意思罢了。

思来想去他决定买一只老虎玩偶。

弗莱迪你真是个天才。拎着玩偶从店里走出来的弗莱迪断定。

第二天上学，弗莱迪做贼似的把玩偶塞进比利的柜子里，之后松了口气大步离开。

放学时走廊里传来比利的哀嚎。

“弗莱迪，弗莱迪，”比利捶着他的柜子，“我柜子坏了，打不开了！里面有……”

哦。好吧。

弗莱迪选择自主屏蔽转身离开，留下比利•巴特森和他不合时宜倔强的柜门。

 

如何哄好室友好兄弟兼暗恋对象？

③给他买他想吃的

比利记得弗莱迪之前在吃饭的时候大吵大闹说吃腻了罗莎和维克多做的饭。

“我想吃芥末法棍。”他说。

从超市走出来的比利看着结账单上的“芥末酱”和“法棍”，才反应过来弗莱迪那时是在开玩笑。

 

弗莱迪看着比利被卸下来的柜门努力憋笑。

比利大概是偷偷变成沙赞想开柜门结果一不小心把柜门给卸了。

幸好他还有点羞耻心把柜里的东西搬走了。弗莱迪边想边打开自己的柜门。

然后被倒下来的书砸了一脸。

“哦，弗莱迪，对不起，我只是想借放一下。”比利走过来扶住将要倒下来的社会学书。弗莱迪瞄到他书包上挂着的老虎玩偶。

他扯了个笑，选择腾出手来给他竖了个中指。

 

超级英雄半夜偷闯学校只是为了开柜门这种事情绝对不能被第二个人知道。

比利看着刚刚被自己卸下来的柜门哭笑不得。

他小心翼翼地把理成一册的“弗莱迪的英雄指南”挑出来数了一下页数。确认无误再把它转移到弗莱迪的柜子里。

哦，他发现了什么。一只小老虎玩偶。

只有弗莱迪知道这件事，他想。

他盯着它，它也盯着他。

然后忍不住发出一阵压低的且很难听的笑声，差点把保安引来。

 

男孩吵架是很讲究的。

尤其是比利•巴特森和弗莱迪•弗里曼。

现在只需要一个契机。他们谁都知道。

弗莱迪盯着眼前的芥末法棍心想。

如果芥末法棍好吃，他就和比利和好。

如果芥末法棍难吃，他就和比利表白。

 

比利半夜醒过来才发现下铺是空的。

他决定下楼看看，尽量不发出任何声响吵醒家人们。

然后他听到吸鼻子的声音。

“弗莱迪？”他试探。

没有回应。

他看见餐桌旁弗莱迪正拿着纸巾对着脸抹来抹去。

比利一下慌了神：“你哭了？”

“没有。”弗莱迪回答，带着点鼻音。

比利在他旁边坐下，在餐桌下摸索着找到男孩的手握住。

沉默了一会儿。

“对不起。”他们同时说。

“算了你先说。”弗莱迪又抽了张纸。

“弗莱迪，至少，”比利放轻声音，这让他的声音变得很好听，“可以告诉我你为什么生气吗？”

弗莱迪摇摇头，带着哭腔开口：“我不知道怎么说，有的时候，看着你，我是指一名超级英雄，被人们团团围住的时候，我就，我感觉没有那么高兴……”

弗莱迪听见比利笑了，然后他说：“不，不是这样的。他们再怎么样也不会知道超级英雄会半夜去卸自己的柜门。但是你知道，不是吗？你永远知道超级英雄比利•巴特森的所有小秘密。”

嗯，超级英雄还特意给自己买了芥末法棍。弗莱迪心想，这让他有点洋洋得意。

“其实，”比利接着说，“有件事情，我想跟你说。”他听上去有点不好意思。

“不行，”弗莱迪打断他，“得我先说。”

“那我们一起说。”

“不，还是你先说。”

“算了你先你先。”

“不说算了。”

“弗莱迪，我喜欢你。”

“你，等等，什么？”弗莱迪选手被直球击中。

“不！我就说了这种事情得我先说！”反应过来弗莱迪懊恼地大喊。

这次弗莱迪转选择过身去抱住大男孩，尽力把自己埋进去。

 

“等等，弗莱迪，你怎么一身芥末味。”

“都说了我没有哭，只是芥末放多了。”

比利又笑了，气息打在弗莱迪的脖子上，而他满脑子只想着，该死的比利•巴特森为什么笑起来都那么好听。

 

芥末法棍怎么可能会好吃呢？

他应该从一开始就知道的。


End file.
